La leyenda de los tres Pícaros
by Clotho Keerzel
Summary: El primero era invisible, el segundo era el "hijo del viento", y el tercero se le contará su historia. Nepeta Leijon, Rufioh Nitram y Roxy Lalonde, son la única e indiscutible salvación.


**¡Mi primer fanfic de homestuck! Que emoción! *corazones* *corazones***

**Me estoy oxidando en esto de escribir, pero lo intentare, así que… sean gentiles por favor U/./U**

**Advertencias:**

**Humanstuck.**

**MedievalStuck**

**Existencia de magia.**

**Aparición de todos los personajes.**

**Longfic.**

******Todos los derechos e izquierdos para Andrew Hussie******

**Prologo.**

_Nuevamente, esa mañana en Alterot fue oscura y nublada. Nuevamente las sombras se apoderaban de la ciudad. Nuevamente todos eran sometidos a su gobernador, El señor de todo, se hacía llamar. Nuevamente… La gente tenía que aguantar ser un animal para los príncipes y herederos que vivían cómodamente a cuestas de vidas que podrían perderse._

_Pero un día ocurrió algo, algo que no ocurría a menudo. Tres personas que intentarían acabar con las sombras. El viejo cuento de Robin Hood hecho realidad. A los tres personajes no les tomo nada convertirse en héroes para los ciudadanos. Los conocían como la Legión de Pícaros._

_El primero era un As para robar. Nadie se percataba de su presencia, era invisible en la noche y se fundía con la oscuridad, la atacaba desde adentro. Pero en el fondo el corazón del Pícaro era vacío, nunca pudo cumplir su cometido y propósito. ¿Cuál era ese propósito? Nadie lo sabía. Solo se sabía que había luchado en arena, lluvia, con sangre y lágrimas, pero que al final, siempre fue inalcanzable._

_Al segundo le bautizaron como "El hijo del Viento", puesto que cuando corría por las calles, cornisas y tejados de la ciudad lo hacía acompañado del viento. La luna al verle pasar le regalaba un par de alas que se podían ver en su sombra. Esta leyenda era lo opuesto al primero, ya que al robar, lo hacía con descaro y sin tomarse el tiempo de ser cauteloso. Pero siempre era él el ganador. Este héroe tenía bien ganado el título de Pícaro. Era todo un Don Juan, conquistaba a las damas que veía._

_El tercero era alguien tontorrón, inocente y humilde. Los prejuicios no existían en ninguna gota de su alma, siempre confiaba en los desconocidos. Pero siempre fue algo reservado… Hubo una vez-_

.- Esto es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida.-_Dijo una voz de acento extranjero_.

El bardo había parado de contar la historia junto con los demás niños, y levantaron la mirada para dirigirse a la voz, en ese entonces, desconocida. El bardo, al identificarle, se levantó y se inclinó ante él.

.- Señor príncipe…- Le saludo el Bardo.- Es una sorpresa que se fijara en mi relato.- Le dijo con sorpresa e inocencia, en su grave y ronca voz.- No se la tome a pecho, es, como le dije… Un relato.

.- ¿Para qué?- Le dijo agresivamente.- A esa edad deberían ya pensar de forma científica. No existe la magia. Sólo la ciencia.- Dijo el príncipe.

.- Un relato enriquece la imaginación, señor príncipe.- Le dijo el bardo tomando su guitarra y tocando la nota La.

.- Enriquezca, entonces, la inteligencia.- Le dijo mirándole con desdén.- Muéstreles un libro de ciencias.- Finalmente, el príncipe dejo que el viento acariciara su capa y, como si fuera el rey del mundo, se fue caminando.

Los niños que fueron testigos de la historia le miraron como si esperaran una respuesta por parte del bardo. Este en cambio solo les acaricio la cabeza a dos niños y mirando al horizonte les dirigió la palabra.

.- Váyanse a casa. Es tarde ya y se acerca una tormenta.- Los niños con un gran suspiro y entre pequeños susurros de reclamo, se retiraron sin escuchar el final de la historia. El bardo prometió que al cesar la lluvia les contaría el resto de la historia.

La noche había caído, y el suspensivo y a medio terminar de la historia atormentaban a varios niños. El resto quedaba a la imaginación de cada uno, ¿o serían testigos de la leyenda hecha realidad?

En _Condesce_, era lugar donde residía la familia donde la mayoría de los integrantes eran femeninos de grandes riquezas. Les encantaba la joyería, compraban los más finos artilugios y preciosas piedras que podrían llegar a costear la casa de quince civiles. Pero el más valioso era el collar de Jane Crocker, la menor de todas las hermanas, que era el collar que podría mantener por lo menos a una población completa.

Era la presa perfecta. Lo era sin dudas. Y Nepeta Leijon, la Pícara, lo tenía perfectamente claro.

Salto las grandes paredes de concreto que protegían a _Condesce_, y se adentró al jardín y de ahí por una de las enredaderas que custodiaban las paredes de _Condesce_ y de ahí salto a la habitación de la Doncella Jane.

Con los pasos de gato se caminó hasta la mesa de noche de la joven, donde descansaba en un molde de cuello blanco un collar que tenía una piedra color celeste en su centro, decorada con bordes de plata y un curioso tallado de planta creciendo.

Los felinos ojos del pícaro se avivaron al ver el collar. Se acercó con pasos temblorosos, pero livianos al lado de la cama de la doncella que yacía dormida tranquilamente.

Dio el primer paso y la madera crujió de una manera ridícula. Sí, _Condesce_ era enorme, en efecto lo era, pero no era un lugar moderno, la madera estaba vieja, poco más podrida, era peligroso pasar por ahí.

Llego a la mesita de noche y con agilidad cogió el collar y se lo guardo en su bolsillo. Se acercó a la ventana y piso una madera extremadamente delicada y su pie derecho paso un pie abajo seguido de su pierna completa. La pícara alcanzo a tomar el collar y colocarlo entre sus diente para así tener sus manos libres.

Jane se despertó exaltada, y al ver a la picara soltó un grito de horror que reboto en toda _Condesce_ y en tres cuartos del pueblo. Jane se levantó y tiro todo lo que tenía a su alcance a Nepeta. La pícara, por su parte, con desesperación trato de salir, sin embargo cada esfuerzo hacia el agujero más grande. Al final, Nepeta pasó un piso abajo. Llego al vestíbulo donde le esperaba una mujer de voluminosas curvas que le esperaba con una especie de tridente entre sus manos que tenía intenciones de darle con todas sus fuerzas al ladrón.

La pícara se incorporó con rapidez y de ahí saltó por la ventana, dejando el muro tras ella después de saltarlo y de ahí le siguieron tres guaridas que con lanzas gritando grosería y media a madrugada.

Se metió por un callejón y salto las cornisas de varios edificios y paso por varias casas con las ventanas abiertas. Acabo perdiéndoles y acabo en una cornisa, con su corazón a cien y con respiración agitada.

Se sentó en la cornisa, y comenzó a tranquilizarse al saber que seguía con vida. Rufioh se molestaría… La idea era pasar desapercibido. No era como Rufioh, el si quería podía pasar desapercibido, pero nunca se molestaba en eso... Le molestaba un poco a Nepeta el hecho de que su esfuerzo casi nunca diera frutos. Pero al menos lo había conseguido. El collar de Jane Crocker. El más valioso hasta ahora que había sido presentado en el pueblo, estaba en sus manos y en las de sus camaradas.

.- Sabes…Puedo verte desde aquí.- Dijo una voz femenina a su lado. La pícara no había notado su presencia, estar metida en sus pensamientos, en una cornisa, encima en una casa ajena.

Del susto salto y callo en un charco de barro. Se levantó y corrió hacia su hogar como a un niño que le han pegado jugando.

Al llegar a la tienda de pociones, abrió la puerta con cuidado, sostuvo la campana que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente y paso adelante. Se adelantó a la puerta trasera, abrió la primera puerta y vio un bulto mullido que respiraba y respiro tranquila al ver a su madre dormir. A la siguiente vio un bulto mullido un tanto más pequeño y más peinado. Siguió a la siguiente puerta, se lanzó a la cama y se dio a los brazos de Morfeo.

Su madre le levanto bastante temprano y le pidió que fuera a comprar víveres. Se vistió normal y salió a la calle.

Al llegar a un puesto de frutas se encontró con la chica de la noche anterior. Ahora que le veía mejor, tenía el cabello rubio y una vestimenta un poco anticuada, la que usaban la gente un poco mayor. Intento ignorarla, sería lo mejor, en la tarde tendría que mostrarle el collar a Rufioh. Compro sus cosas rápido e intento volver a su hogar, pero la chica le seguía y le miraba con cierta curiosidad.

Nepeta no pudo ignorarla, se detuvo y la chica le imito.

.- ¿Quieres algo?- Le pregunto Nepeta amablemente.- La verdad… Sep.- Le respondió con un tono de borracho recién despertado.

Algo sorprendida, Nepeta movió su mano de manera circular para decir que continuara.

.- ¿Te conozco de alguna parte?- Le pregunto la chica rubia. Nepeta respondió con un rotundo no, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia casa. La chica se le adelanto y le impidió que pasara.

.- ¿Estas segura?- Dijo jugando con un collar que llevaba.- Estoy segura de que sí.- Insistió con una sonrisa, enmarcando su mano en su collar.

Nepeta le puso atención a su collar y vio que tenía una joyería de plata con un diamante color celeste del cielo, además tenía marcado en la parte de atrás las siglas J.C. siglas que significan "Jane Crocker". Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. La chica ante esta reacción sonrió.

.- Lo sabía.- Dijo victoriosa.- Tú eras la chica qu- Nepeta en un acto de salvarse el pellejo la metió a un callejón cercano.

.- ¡¿Qué quieres?!- Le grito en voz baja alterada.- ¡Necesito ese collar para que TÚ comas mañana y…!- No termino la oración al ver a la chica bostezar.

.- Tranquila…- Le dijo relajada.- No diré nada.- Le aseguro.- Pero tengo mis condiciones.

.- ¿Cuáles?- Dijo algo insegura.- Enséñame a ser una ladrona como tu.- Le dijo sonriente, mostrando una mueca gatuna.

.- Me gusta decirle "Pícaro" si no te molesta…Y si lo hago… ¿Me lo devolverás?

.- Claro.- Le volvió a asegurar.- Solo después de que robe mi primer botín.- Dijo volviendo a mirar la joya que traía en sus manos.

Nepeta solo suspiro y le sonrió algo insegura; la chica apestaba a alcohol, no a cerveza, sino licores más finos y más fuertes; se tambaleaba al caminar; no sabía si sabía guardar un buen secreto como este. En fin, había muchos más contras que los pros, pero Nepeta acepto, al bardo se le olvido el detalle de ser siempre optimista, nunca debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Nepeta a la rubia.

.- Roxanne Lalonde.- Le respondió con orgullo.- Acórtalo como Roxy, ¿sí?

Y así empezó la leyenda de los tres pícaros.

**Gosh. Es un prólogo un poquito largo…**

**Pero valdrá la pena LO JURO! U.u**

**Por mucho que mi instituto me toque las inexistentes bolas, lo intentare. **

**Adius, nos leemos señores.**


End file.
